Why Them?
by svu1991
Summary: Will the drama and crisis tare them apart, or bring the new blosoming cupple together? WARRNINGS: AU


A/N: OK... So, something new. AU

Background: Elliot and Olivia have been openly been dating for three weeks. It is not against the rules for partners to get together.

Disclaimer: Gosh darn it!!! No matter how much I beg and plead, Wolf just wont give them to me!!!! Wwhhyyy????

Chapter 1

They walked along hand in hand, holding each other and praying that it wouldn't be the last time they were able to. They were about to embark on the most dangerous adventure of their lives. There was a significant chance that the perfect couple would not make it until tomorrow.

They were going to take down the son-of-a-bitch that killed their boss, even if it killed them. Which, it seems, has a high chance of being the case. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler would get justice for their recently deceased boss, Captain Donald Cragen.

He was shot and killed in his apartment two days ago and the brass had allowed them to take the case out of respect for their fallen comrade. They almost had him. They knew his name, and they knew where he lived. Now, it was just a waiting game.

Detectives John Munch and Odafin (Fin) Tutuola were sitting on the suspects house now. It would be Olivia and Elliot's shift soon, and they both knew that they would be there when the cold-blooded murderer was caught. They knew that they HAD to be there.

They circled back to their car and started toward the bastard's house. When they were a block away from were they would spend their evening, Olivia called John's cell phone.

"Munch," answered the older coworker in a tight, gruff tone.

"Hey. It's Benson. We'll be there in a sec. Any sign of the creep?" Olivia questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"No," he said in that same pissy tone. Then again, who wasn't uptight now right now? They were so close to getting justice for their boss. Everyone was strung a little too tight.

"Ok. We're turning onto the street now. I see you, do you see us?" Olivia asked as soothingly as possible.

"Yeah. Can we go?" John asked.

The way his voice sounded chilled Olivia. He sounded, he sounded like he was... well... begging to leave! John Munch NEVER begged. This was really getting to him.

"Yeah. We've got it from here. And John..." Olivia hesitated.

"Yeah?" John asked

"If you need anyone... well, we're all here okay?" Olivia said worriedly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, just get the psycho! Plus Fin has already told me that I'm staying at his house tonight, so yeah. I'm good." John reassured her.

"Ok. Good night John, and remember, call me at anytime, okay?" Olivia was stressing that point.

Of all of them, John had been the closest to Cragen. They had known each other for years, before any of them had met either of the older to men. While they had each been close to their fearless leader in different ways, John had been Cragen's best friend and vice-versa. He was taking it the hardest.

"Yeah. Don't worry Livia, I'm fine. Good night," John said hanging up the phone.

Olivia sighed and shut her phone. Elliot looked at her, a little worried.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked skeptically, not exactly sure he wanted to know.

"I'm just worried about Munch. He seems really... I mean not that the rest of us aren't... but he seems... worse. I don't know. I'm just worried, you know?" Olivia says, a little afraid that she was just blabbering and that Elliot wouldn't understand.

She had obviously forgot about their freakish connection. The one that made it so that they each understood everything the other was thinking.

"Yeah. Me too, but we have to trust that Fin will take care of him, and that he understands that we are there for him. Don't worry baby, Munch knows he's loved, and he WILL come to us if he needs us," Elliot said, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or her more.

He moved his hand to her thigh, and they spent the next half-hour in a comfortable, but tense, silence.

"THAT'S HIM!!" Olivia gasped out.

A man was walking down the sidewalk towered the house they were watching. The detectives jumped out of their car, and ran towered the man, with their guns out. Yelling that they were the police and telling him to freeze.

Before they new what was happening, Elliot jerked back. He was on the ground before either of them even heard the gun shots ring out...

TBC

A/N: What do you think? Should I go on, or not?


End file.
